battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Freeman23
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page to change British English to American English and vice versa. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": A busy Canadian Admin of multiple wikis. He is a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply Sam, is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Hello, how are you: check out my user page please when you have time.RepublicSavage (talk) 00:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you want anything changed on your user page? RepublicSavage (talk) 21:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) WHat's your favorite faction, CIS, and whatnot I can change your userboxes. Oh and remember to sign your name it will say signature RepublicSavage (talk) 22:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) and that is what'll look like, but when other people see it you can click on their name. RepublicSavage (talk) 22:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'm on the brink of do image junky and what not so. RepublicSavage (talk) 22:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) OK I'm just doing things that I can fing that are tecnology related. RepublicSavage (talk) 23:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you wantyour user rank changed? RepublicSavage (talk) 23:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Did your mean commodore? RepublicSavage (talk) (Contribs) (blog) 00:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the Battlefront Wiki! Sorry for the delayed welcome, but I got a busy summer. Please note that our Ranking system is admin-grant and not a fellow user custom feature. This is not a way to discriminate you, but more of a system where a user can tell where each user stand as of the edit count and their consistancy of edit. You will reach Commandore eventually, until then Happy editing! (Feel free to contact any admin for ranking guidelines.) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry that I am jamming into the conversation, (it is sorta my job, really) you know Chance? Wow, small world. By the way, your signature require tweaking, there isn't a link to your user page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *And in addition, I saw that you posted a comment about fusion cutters killing an imperial officer. May I ask that do you have any mods installed at that time? This is because a few mods are capable of doing this. BFX allow you to kill droid and machine-based characters with fusion cutter. Maybe some other mods give you the ablility to kill organics with fusion cutter. If you do not have the mod installed, try to replicate the glitch four more times to confirm it. I know this is hard, but I just want to make sure it isn't a bug on your game at that time. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I see. We just want to make sure it is a glitch after all, since some bugs can be mistaken for a glitch and can never be replicated by other users. Okay, for the signature, try putting Freeman23 | Talk | Blog in a box in your preferance under the heading of "Signatures" and try it out. If it doesn't work, click the box below that said "I want to use wikitext in my signature" and try it out. As you know, you sign with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). If it works properly, it should look like this: Freeman23 | Talk | Blog 21:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You may notice that your blog link is indeed a redlink. This is because you haven't created a blog yet. When you create a blog, it will turn blue, or it has something to link to now. The "Talk" is in bold on this page because the link direct you to your talk page - this page - when you post this in other people's talk page, it will not be bold and will be blue, which can be clicked on to lead you back here. Hope this works. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! While you are new here, I will just let you know it is a tradition of admins (or....me.) in this wiki to make international holiday greetings, so without further ado, Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and have a wonderful New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC)